Casey's Abuse Of Her Power & Rebecca's Revenge!
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Casey abused her power spanking w her paddle Rebecca along w a special punishment for her seeing Evan.  Becca wants revenge & it is Casey's panties that come down for a paddling.  R&R for more!Warning Spanking of 18 y/o  Don't Like,.Don't read.


**ABUSE OF POWER**

I do not own the rights to Greek the TV Show nor the actors or actresses portrayed in this story, they belong to ABC Family and its studio partners. This story is a parody and contains hard spanks with a paddle. It should be read by adults 18 years of age or older. Do not read if this subject matter offends you. You have been warned!

The paddling Casey receives is based on her lack of judgment and abuse of power paddling Rebecca for going out with her boyfriend.

Paddles were not always for show back in the early 1980s when I was in adds a sense of credibility to how this story based on my favorite show, Greek could still be happening.

Here is what led up to this story:

Frannie, the president of ZBZ Sorority is the leader, but, is also charged with trying to insure sister tranquility. When she came down the stairs of the house she saw at the bottom of the stairs, Casey and Rebecca were having a conversation.

Casey to Frannie, "I have decided to be "Big Sis to Rebecca"

Rebecca is stunned at this announcement, but then her expression turns to exasperation. Obviously Casey trying to one ups her!

Frannie is elated, "Good I knew you two would work things out".

The sorority president left the room with a smile, that the house's most difficult sister relationship was about to take a positive direction.

Casey still facing Rebecca scowled as she reacted to the Cheshire cat smile on Casey's Face. "Go up against me" she huffed and headed up the stairs showing Casey her butt in a tight skirt that made boys melt including Casey's precious boyfriend Evan.

Casey and Ashleigh's ZBZ Room where hanging on the wall is a short wide wooden paddle painted pink and embossed with ZBZ Greek Letters across its front. Casey uses this paddle on Rebecca, who also finds a creative way to let her ass know her displeasure for sleeping with her boyfriend Evan!

"Casey, yeah I slept with Evan. If you cared more about him it would not have happened."

Casey held the wide short wooden paddle in both hands and swung it towards Rebecca's trembling shapely tan bottom.

Rebecca struggled but it was of no use as she felt Casey with a sharp tug pull her skirt up off her pert ass revealing her tan bikini panty clad ass bucking in the air

"Stop This Crap Casey" Rebecca fumed in response to having her skirt pulled up.

Instead, she felt Casey's finger dig into her bare ass crack and felt her pull her panties down to the hollow of her knees.

"Pull My Panties Back up now," Rebecca demanded!

Instead Rebecca remained trapped in the window having her bare ass shellacked and simonized with Casey's Sorority Paddle.

This had been revenge and payback for having sex with Evan.

Later that night, Becca started rubbing the burn in her dark red and purple bruising bottom, which stood out in stark contrast with the rest of her brown mocha soft skin.

"Big Sis" hugged and comforted her after her paddling. Ashleigh had gone upstairs to allow the two sisters to work things out and reconcile their relationship.

The burn in her dark red and purple bruising bottom, shined out in stark contrast with the rest of her tan pampered skin.

""Yeouch", Rebecca exclaimed as she felt new pain as she gingerly sat down on her red sore paddled ass to talk with her "Big Sis:

Casey flipped her long honey blonde hair out of her face and sat down to have a heart to heart bonding experience with her freshly paddle spanked "Lil Sis".

"OOO-Eechuh", as Casey jumped back up and grabbed both cheeks.

An astonished Rebecca asked Casey, "What the hell Casey", Why did you jump up and rub your bottom"?

Rebecca had just discovered when Casey had tried to sit down to fast that indeed there are repercussions for sorority hazing past the limits secretly set by the sisters.

It was in Frannie's bedroom the comeuppance would soon take place. Meanwhile the rest of the sorority including Rebecca sporting a red & purple sore bottom who was wearing a loose dress and the least tight panties she could find was partying with her sorority sisters away from the sorority house.

**Frannie's POV:**

Ashleigh being a good concerned sister had come to me to express her feelings that Casey had gone too far in punishing her pledge Rebecca.

My ears perked up as Ashleigh related to me what she had witnessed Casey doing to Rebecca's Bottom. It was obvious I needed to see Rebecca about this matter alone in her room. After some coaxing I convinced Rebecca to lift her dress, pull down her panties and show me her paddled bottom. Wow, my mouth opened as I looked at what Casey acting as Big Sis had just done to her Little Sis who I had entrusted with the responsibility of guiding managing and building a sense of sisterhood in Rebecca.

Now, I had a mad Rebecca who was threatening if I did not make this right to cause a scandal with this obvious rule violation. She further stated that it was partially my thought for my lack of judgment assigning Casey as her Big Sis.

This is what I get for believing Casey wanted to make Rebecca a better pledge and more considerate harmonious sister.

Rebecca gingerly with a wince of pain pulled up her panties over her paddled red and purple butt and let her dress float back down covering her bottom. The pretty, vengeful pledge agreed if I paddled Casey in the same manner with the caveat she would bring a final fitting punishment for the end of Casey's punishment.

I quickly agreed nodding, what choice did I really have? Rebecca's punishment finale sure beat the alternative of scandal with the school administration and National Rebecca had threatened. Casey had made her bed now she was going to have to lay in it!

_**From Rebecca's Hurting Point Of View**_

Oh that dumb bitch, Casey had gone to far getting her jollies taking her revenge on my ass for sleeping with her boyfriend. Well, now the shit had hit the fan and it was Casey who Frannie was on the way to see to dish out her just deserts!

But, somehow it still wasn't enough to soothe my sore ass that was still on fire.

Rebecca had been too embarrassed to tell Frannie about the finale of her painful punishment.

Make no mistake she thought that part of her punishment had to be avenged or she was going straight to the college administration and turn Casey into National. True, I had agreed to Frannie paddling Casey's bottom to a similar condition with one caveat.

_**Rebecca remembered with relish her conversation with Frannie.**_

I must carry out a final punishment that I will administer to Casey.

Frannie dumbfounded, "What? I promise I'll paddle her bare ass hard."

Rebecca, "That's not enough for, what she did to me, I can't speak about it ask Casey what she did."

Frannie at this point felt the drama queen in Rebecca was coming out and suggested she join the sisters to leave for downtown.

She would stay behind and acting as president of the sorority in the empty chapter house follow through with her promised paddling, a spanking that would be hard for Casey to take and Frannie hard to give.

_**Casey's Point Of View**_

Frannie was fuming; I had put her in a bad spot!

She sat down in one a straight back armless wooden chair and patted her blue jean thighs, not saying a single word to me. Her face showed she was furious with me.

My own face turned white as a ghost as visions of school teacher Mom's belt melted any bravado I had felt of giving my Frannie a hard time. While I thought it would never happen here she was about to spank me.

**Casey to Frannie:**

"A spanking, I raged you have got to be kidding"

I surrendered and placed myself over her soft blue jean thighs.

Frannie reached down under my waist and unbuttoned my blue jeans, unzipped them, told me to lift up and pulled my blue jean pants up and over the round swells of my maturing bottom until they had been tugged all the way off my bottom down to my knees.

**Casey's words:**

Frannie began to spank me over my panties with surprising strength of her muscular arm and hard hand. She Spanked me across my panties for a minute and then another and still two more minutes.

SPANK SPWACK SPWUCK the spanking made a strange noise as her hard spanks warmed my bottom.

**_Frannie'sPoint of View_**

I could see the redden bottom globes turn a bright red under the thin white cotton panties as well as the lower cheeks. The spanks were not overly harsh but the cumulative effect turned her" Ouch" to soft cries as he finished up the first segment of her spanking

Spank! Splat! Crack! Spank! Splat! Crack! Spank! Splat! Crack! Swatting her bare bottom harder and faster to get her message through to Casey.

An additional twenty hard spanks to the top crest of each of her bottom cheeks built a fiery additional sting radiating heat to her sister Casey's now rosy red behind.

**Casey's** _**Point Of View**_

I was relieved that the spanking though it hurt terribly and my bottom felt like it was on fire. I may be a high school sophomore and my bottom a watermelon pinkish red as I could see from the mirror on the door behind me. Frannie really was mad and she spanked me across then seat of my pink panties with her hard hand. I was so embarrassed being spanked by my twenty-something attractive aunt, yet she had failed to make me react to my spanking. Not one childish squeal from my mouth, or one tear adorned my face. I did allow myself a slight smirk of a smile of false teenage pride.

_**Frannie'sPoint of View**_

So the little brat dares to give me a cocky smile after a hard hand spanking across her panty-clad bottom seat. Obviously Casey has not learned her lesson at all, but that would soon be rectified presently.

Frannie reached up and unhooked the sorority paddle that decorated the wall of their bedroom. I t was made of wood, a square thick paddle.

The ZBZ President pulled down my panties down before I could protest I was offended.

I could see my exposed milky white curved baby fat butt cheeks in the mirror, humiliated they were on display in front of Frannie.

Her brown eyes went wide as she pursed her lips and proceeded to give me a very hard spanking that left me puffing, but I'll be damn if I would show her tears. The truth is the spanking though it only lasted five minutes her hand beat into my bottom was stinging, all the time lecturing me about how I was usually so trustworthy, but ha chosen to seek revenge on Rebecca.

**Unfortunately for poor Casey the spanking was just beginning for her abuse of power...**

Casey whines, "But Frannie that's Not Fair" Casey pouting.

Displaying a strong burst of independence Casey starts to push herself up off of her president's lap.

"Just a minute, Casey where do you think you is going young lady?" Pushing her back down and in the time honored spanking position.

"Oh", Casey reasoned.

_**CRACK**_ the paddle landed with stunning speed across the nineteen year old coed's now trembling bottom.

Immediately she moaned and bit the back of her hand to keep from screaming.

Casey's spanking with my wooden paddle presently was not breaking her deceiving niece she could no longer trust. There were neither feminine squeals nor tears of contrition acknowledging Casey's serious misbehavior. I decided to continue to spank the wooden paddle down, now with a pop of my wrist right before flesh impact adding an extra **sting quality** into each swat dissolving into Casey's tender rear.

The results appeared as bright red lozenges. The paddle swats were brisk and though Casey tried to remain stoic,

SPANK! **CRACK! **WHACK! **SPANK! **CRACK! **SWAT! Tears**

Casey's self control and heavy dinner got the best of her, as a cauldron of bubbles started churning in her tummy like an agitator in a washing machine.

The combination of stinging of wood backed paddle and the cumulative effect of the paddle spanks turned her lightly protected baby fat ass a bright red with a kind of connect the dots surface of blood red blisters.

_**C-CRACK **__and another __**SMACK and**__ another __**SPANK! **_**Sobbing**

Casey's best friend turned disciplinarian made sure her bad sorority sister felt the cracks of wood, landing them solidly making sure there burn was going in deep into her ass meat.

Casey bucked up and down displacing the air bubbles gathered in her tummy. The result was a high pitched fart from between her tightly clenched cheeks swatted by my sorority paddle.

_**Casey POV:**_

It was unimaginable to Casey how hard Frannie had been blistering her bottom. It felt like her butt was bleeding but this was an irrational fear as she could see in the mirror it was bright red with blood blisters and purple bruises in the center of each cheek, but her ass was not bleeding. Pulsing, throbbing skin was now her constant pain companion.

Casey realized she had been way unfair to her best friend and sorority president, Frannie. She had trusted her with pledge Rebecca to help her become a better sister and she had then released her sadistic malice on her unsuspecting poor sister.

Realizing her capricious act in paddling and anal dildoing Rebecca was responsible for the events that led to her current painful predicament. Instead of pulling my panties up she reached over and hugged Frannie as a sign of her acceptance and apology for her bad sister behavior. Thankfully she hugged her back and patted her bottom in a reassuring way to show Casey all was right now.

I pulled up my panties over my very sore red and purple still burning bottom and then with a wince pulled up my jeans up over my hips and around my waist buttoning them this time with a respectful smile of respect to Frannie.

**Frannie's ****_Point Of View_**

Here was Casey over my lap as I watched her bottom blossom with bright red lozenges outlined in purple bruises which would be painful for Casey when she tried to sit on her bottom cheeks. Making an Examination of her just paddled behind further she noted intense angry fiery-red blood blisters that, matched her intensity she felt at being deceived by her most trusted sorority sister.

_**Casey's Point Of View**_, Aftermath of my spanking.

As I felt my butt encased in denim, my bottom seat rubbed against my sore red-blistered just spanked bottom, I realized my butt had swollen up from Frannie's hard spanking and finale with my sorority wooden paddle.

I thanked Frannie with my best frown of contrition I could non-verbally achieve.

At least she had not found out my secret of what else I had done to Rebecca.

Walking around our room I was keenly aware under my tight blue jeans the rough denim was irritating my swollen bottom seat, with each step I took rubbed my cherry red, blistered purple bruised butt.

After Casey had been paddled hard by Frannie with the same Z Sorority Paddle she had

Used on Rebecca as her new Big Sis, it was evident from the condition of Casey's round

shapely bottom was scorched cherry red and swollen with purple bruised on the lower ass

cheeks where she would really feel them every time

she sat down during the rest of the weekend.

The teary eyed naughty sorority sister flipped her long honey blonde hair out of her face. When Frannie released Casey's hand they immediately went to her scorched cherry red and swollen bottom.

Casey rubbed so hard and fast that she showed Frannie her exposed pink aperture.

The ZBZ Chapter President knew than Casey would have trouble sitting for a few days and took pity on her rubbing a cool soothing Aloe Cream into her torn up bottom.

_**Rebecca remains unsatisfied:**_

As Frannie patted Casey's red and purple throbbing bottom Casey pulled up her bikini panties with a wince now a pinch tighter over her swollen southern hemisphere before pulling up her snug blue jeans.

The two very close sisters hugged each other both lad this unfortunate sorority business had been completed. The weight of the world had just been lifted off them as Frannie wiped a stray tear off Casey's cheek. A door opening downstairs announced the return of the sisters and a gaggle of female voices filled the foyer.

Footsteps were heard on the staircase as Rebecca climbed the stairs and knocked on Frannie's door.

"That would be Rebecca. Part of my agreement Casey was the caveat she would bring a final fitting punishment for the end of your punishment. The door opened and Rebecca peeked her head inside the room.

Casey to Rebecca: "I am so sorry I got carried away with the paddle Rebecca."

Rebecca nods, but it is apparent she is not ready to forgive Casey yet!

She smiles and hands Frannie a bag with a Myrtle Beach Logo from their Spring Break Sorority Trip.

Frannie opened the bag, looks inside at he mystery contents and her eyes went wide with surprise and disbelief.

"Rebecca surely you can't be serious about using these up her, you know …"

Casey looks frantic as Frannie gave her a look at what was in the bag and she contemplated where that purchase is destined to go.

"OH No, No Way, Frannie, you can't let her do that to me. the item in the bag had a logical use to be administered by the vengeful, blackmail threatening little sister

This is so not fair!" Casey whined in protests. Her pain gave Rebecca a twinge in her panties at Casey's hopeless predicament.

End of Part One:

Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Author and story alerts are awesome and inspire me to add more scenes to the ongoing story.

The question is,what item do you think is in the paper bag that scares Casey so much?

R&R for more of the story.


End file.
